moving on
by amaroesm0217
Summary: I had written about this subject before but didn't like how it turned out so I decided to give it another shot. Enjoy! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.


_I had written a different one involving Sydney and didn't really liked how it turned out so I gave it another shot. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review._

* * *

Sydney Davenport was back in town visiting her parents for Thanksgiving. It had been almost 10 years since she'd left the city and had almost no regrets in doing so. She made the best decision in regards to her career and what she felt was right.

She flourished in London. After a year, she moved up a lot quicker than she'd anticipated. She had a great circle of friends and loved the hustle and bustle of her new city. She was very thankful for the opportunity that she'd been given.

From time to time, her mind would drift off thinking about the guy she'd left behind. He had always been good to her. They had meet in law school and had been through a lot together. The many frustrating late nights in the library not understanding the material they needed to know, failing and passing exams, and the untimely deaths of their beloved family members: her grandmother, his mother, and his brother.

When he proposed, it was so unexpected but very welcomed. She hadn't expected him to propose so soon because of how young they were but she knew that eventually they would get to that point. She remembers showing off the ring to everyone she knew and being so excited about getting the plans in full swing. Then, he told her about wanting to join the police academy.

At first, she was confused and a little angry because he had so much going for him as a lawyer but she supported it because it's what he wanted to do. When he got through the academy and became an officer, she could see him start to change. Of course, it was expected because of his new job.

She had her own fears about the job and the talks with Linda really didn't make it any better. The risk he took with being a police officer terrified her. As a rookie, he had to work midnights and there was many times she stayed up waiting on him so she could see with her own two eyes that he was okay.

After a while, it was apparent that the job had taken him over. He wasn't the Jamie Reagan that she'd fallen in love with. She felt like she was in the relationship alone. They had begun to fight more and it was evident to her that they were close to the end.

They had only spoken a few times after she'd given the ring back but the conversations were short and very brief. Neither of them had made any attempt to reconcile because their relationship had ran its course. They both needed to move on and live their lives.

Earlier in the year, he weighed heavily on her mind. She didn't know why but her mind would always drift off to him. The curiosity got the best of her so she decided to do some digging. She had casually called a few friends that she knew would still be in contact with Jamie to see if they would give up any information on him. It wasn't that she wanted to get back with him, she just wanted to see how he was since the 10 years that they'd spoken.

After speaking with Spencer Croft, who was a mutual friend of both of them but more with Jamie, she got her answer. It was a little punch to the gut to find out that he was getting married. When they had spoken, Spencer was actually getting ready to leave California to head to the east coast for Jamie's wedding. The only thing that Spencer would tell her was that his fiancée's name was Eddie.

In September, she'd been back in town to accompany her parents to a charity benefit involving the NYPD. She didn't know why it didn't occur to her that of course, Frank Reagan, the police commissioner, would be there. His table was way across the room from hers so there really wasn't much of a chance that they would run into each other. There was a few familiar figures that were accompanying him. The first person she recognized was Erin. She had always been very nice to her and welcomed her into the family with open arms. The next person she recognized was Danny. They had always been civil to one another but really had gotten along for Jamie's sake. The last person she recognized made her heart stop for a second. It was Jamie. He still pretty much looked the same but a little bit older and very handsome. She could tell that the job had made him pack on some muscle and it definitely looked great on him. Her eyes then drifted to the shorter woman he had his arm around. She was a short, blonde woman who complimented him beautifully.

Throughout the night, she had her eyes on them to see their interactions. He bent down and whispered something into her ear which prompted her to laugh and smack his chest. Then, as she was chattering away to the whole table, he looked at her like she was the only person in the room. She watched as every couple of minutes, his bride would feed him some food with her fork and enthusiastically nod when he would smile as to say that he liked it.

After dinner, the music started and she watched as he immediately stood up and grabbed her arm to take her to the dance floor. He swayed them slowly and every once in awhile, would whisper something in her ear that would make her smile. When the fast music started, she chuckled watching Jamie coming up with some horrendous dance moves just to get a laugh out of his wife. She watched as the whole family gathered around them just cracking jokes at Jamie's expense.

As the night drew go a close, many people started to leave. She and her parents made their way to the door and had to wait a minute for their car to arrive. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Reagan family standing outside the ballroom chatting. Erin, Frank, and Danny were talking to a few people and she could see Jamie and his wife standing off to the side in their own little world. His suit jacket was around her shoulders and she was having a very animated conversation with him. Her hands were flying around simulating different things and he was looking down at her giving a wide smile. All of a sudden, he bent down and kissed her which she could tell surprised her too. If you looked in the dictionary for a picture of soulmates, they would be it. There was so much love and affection behind every interaction that they had. They were what a real relationship looked like. Now that she saw with her own eyes that Jamie found his person, she hoped that she could do the same for herself.


End file.
